As is known, the production of comb and bulk comb honey has a widespread following, where, for a matter of example, supermarkets are quite prone to promote and sell comb honey.
The preceding remains true, notwithstanding the fact specially built equipment is a necessity, as involving shallow frames for the foundation that is customarily used for the production of comb and bulk comb honey. As a matter of example, sized frames and frames with divided bottom bars and slotted top bars are used and, additionally, in order to produce a valuable workable foundation, ripple wire, with or without hooks, is available.
On the other hand, structure for achieving honey production can also be in the form of a pure beeswax foundation, but the significant problem in this connection remains as to placement without damage, including warping, distorting and the like.